fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
Pr0n is fine, as long as it's Furry. User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. Adminship I restored your adminship,and got rid of any intention i ahd to block you,but thats gone now,now i see why your well liked around here. Mr.75 16:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) no i don't think we have met. but i know about the coup, spoon filled me in on it yesterday. havoc131 lol ok. nice to meet you. havoc131 Hey Nitster.Whats Project VESPA?--The Gorrila 20:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey...Anyone Played Dead Space? Off Topic--The Gorrila 20:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :;Yep,abosulte brilliant game,i love the tactical dismemberment. Mr.75 20:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yep One Uber Bloody Game And Im Only On Chapter 4!!!--Six Dog.11TY 20:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :) :: I finished it on insane or whatever it was,lets just say that i swore more times than desmond.But now i spend my days playing red faction guerilla or fight night round 4. Mr.75 20:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) FNR4? I've Done It On GOAT--Six Dog.11TY 20:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Weapons Put a few more of wolf's document weapon on it's forum,check it out. Mr.75 20:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Story Is It Possible For Me To Get A Part?--Six Dog.11TY 20:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::As a die or minor character?Yes. Mr.75 20:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok..Minor Please Mr.75--Six Dog.11TY 20:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent,make a character page,dont make it an overpowered character,and we'll have a page running up nice 'n' easy.Remember,its us to YOU to fill out backstory 'n' shit. Mr.75 20:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nice One--Six Dog.11TY 20:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey When did I become an Admin again? Spence 21:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently,wolf gave you back adminship a day or so before the uprsing. Mr.75 21:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Pr0n Hey Can You Upload A Lot Onto My Talk Page?--Six Dog.11TY 21:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Got Ya.What Happened To Your Pr0n Userbox?--Six Dog.11TY 21:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Spoon 21:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Tyranny 22:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC)]]Can't find it anywhere, but, I have this: As in "What are you talking about..." Spoon 23:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oh... nah, free of charge. On the house. Spoon 23:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmm... Spoon 23:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Now, whats depressing is that we shall never feel such a thing. Spoon 23:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What, a virtual reality where your a woman? Spoon 23:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Seriously though, if your going to send me these, do it after 6:30pm (Your time), because I can't exactly read it with family around. Oh, and send this to spence, as an 'encouragement'. Spoon 23:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) But we're not infringing copyright. Spoon 23:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Don't make me say What. again... Spoon 23:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Right.... Any other favours you need doing? Spoon 23:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) So... what to do in the meantime? Exchange funny videos? Spoon 23:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Your countrymen are idiots thumb|382px|right|[[User:Fat Man Spoon|Spoon 23:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC)]] thumb|300px|left|Awareness fail. [[User:Fat Man Spoon|Spoon 23:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC)]] thumb|300px|left|[[User:Fat Man Spoon|Spoon 00:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC)]] I've got the one with the train crash (2:30) on my wall! I got it when I was five... Spoon 00:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC)